Une vie nouvelle
by Morgane25
Summary: Harry, capturé par les mangemorts, apprend des nouvelles surprenantes…Il va découvrir le bonheur d'une famille et construire une autre destinée loin de Londres. Arrivés à Forks avec les siens, Harry se fait de nouveaux amis amateurs de sangs…Slash pas un Harry/Edward. C'est une fic MPREG!
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer __: Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, ainsi que les 7 tomes d'Harry Potter._

_Pairing __: Harry- ?/ Edward-Bella puis ?/ Severus-? / … (Le Pairing sera donné au fur et à mesure pour ne pas dire tout, tout de suite)_

_Note__ : Utilisation des noms anglais du personnage de Drago (ici Draco). _

_Dans cette fiction Sirius n'est pas mort, il a juste été « stupéfixé » par Bella au ministère, les Mangemorts se sont tous enfuis donc Lucius n'est pas allé à Azkaban. Draco n'a pas encore la marque et n'a pas essayé de tuer Dumby. Lors de la sixième année il ne se passe rien d'important puisque les Horcruxes n'existent pas. Harry a un petit ami inconnu et Ginny lui court après. L'histoire débute pendant la septième année après les vacances de Noël (présence de flashbacks)_

_Résumé __: __Harry, capturé par les mangemorts, apprend des nouvelles surprenantes…Il va découvrir le bonheur d'une famille et construire une autre destinée loin de Londres. Arrivés à Forks avec les siens, Harry se fait de nouveaux amis amateurs de sangs…Slash et mpreg_

_ATTENTION : Présence de relations homosexuelles, de MPREG, de lemon_

* * *

Il faisait tellement sombre qu'Harry ne savait même plus si on était le jour ou la nuit. Il n'arrivait même pas à se souvenir du temps qu'il avait passé enfermé ici. Les nausées semblaient rendre ses journées interminables. Il n'avait encore vu personne, on lui avait servi à manger grâce un trou minuscule creusé dans la porte de son cachot.

Et oui…un cachot !

Il s'était disputé avec Ron et Hermione, encore…

Ses amis voulaient connaître tous ses déplacements, toutes ses occupations et même toutes ses pensées. Il était fatigué de cela, ne pouvaient-ils pas le laisser tranquille ? Lui aussi avait droit à une vie privée. Heureusement qu'il avait la carte et sa cape pour pouvoir rejoindre son amour. Bientôt un an qu'ils avaient une relation cachée…Plus il se rapprochait de son petit ami et plus il s'éloignait de ses amis et de Dumbledore. Dernièrement le vieux sorcier ne le quittait jamais des yeux et son regard semblait chercher quelque chose. En passant du temps avec les Serpentards (oui oui Serpentard) il voyait de plus en plus le côté manipulateur de son ancien mentor. Comme cette idée folle de mariage…

_Harry somnolait auprès du feu en écoutant Dean et Seamus baver sur le fessier des filles de Gryffondor. Hermione arriva comme une furie avec Ginny._

_« Harry, où tu étais cet après midi ?_

_- Avec Nev' Hermione, on est allé à la bibliothèque faire notre devoir de botanique._

_- Ne mens pas Harry James Potter ! On t'a cherché partout même là-bas et tu n'y étais pas ni Neville, alors répond !_

_- Tu n'es pas ma mère Hermione, j'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux avec qui je veux !_

_- Tu dois passer du temps avec nous Harry ! Mione et Ron sont tes meilleurs amis et nous sommes presque fiancés…_

_- Non mais tu délires Ginny ! Je ne t'aime pas et on ne se mariera pas ensemble ! Hurla Harry rendant la salle commune très silencieuse, tout le monde attendant la réponse de la jeune Weasley. Lavande et Parvati écoutaient d'une oreille attentive prêtes à lancer les rumeurs._

_- Oh Harry ne soit pas si timide tout le monde sait qu'un jour Ginny et toi vous vous marierez !_

_- Vous avez mis la tête trop prêt du chaudron les filles ! Je n'aime pas Ginny et ce n'est pas de la timidité ! Elle n'a pas ce qu'il faut là où il faut pour me plaire ! Cria Harry en se dirigeant vers sa chambre. _

_La salle se remplit dès lors de murmures. Dès le diner tout Poudlard saurait sûrement que Harry Potter était gay et ne se souciait pas plus de Ginny Weasley que de la vie des Ronflaks cornus. La rousse fulminait dans son coin, furieuse que Potter l'ait rejeté devant tout le monde. Peu importe ce qu'il disait, ils finiraient mariés après Poudlard, elle deviendrait la femme du Survivant et serait à la tête de la riche famille Potter, sa mère lui avait promis et Harry n'avait pas son mot à dire. Hermione, quant à elle, partit discrètement de la salle commune. Cependant dans un coin de la salle, un jeune homme à l'allure timide l'avait bien vu sortir. Depuis quelque temps Harry et lui s'étaient rapprochés. Il faut dire aussi que des Gryffondor vivant une histoire avec des Serpentards ça ne courrait pas les rues. _

_Harry entra dans sa chambre en claquant la porte et le spectacle qu'il vit, ne fit que l'énerver davantage : Ron était en train de fouiller dans sa malle !_

_« Ça va je te dérange pas ?_

_- Oh Harry on t'a cherché toute l'après-midi avec les filles_

_- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais avec mes affaires ?_

_- Je cherche ta cape et la carte des Maraudeurs pour sortir discrètement à Pré-au-Lard._

_- La prochaine fois que tu fouilles sans mon accord, je te jette un sort ! _

_- Calme ! C'est bon tu peux bien partagé avec ton meilleur ami non ?_

_- NON ! Ce sont mes affaires ! C'est ce qui me reste de mon père et tu n'as aucun droit d'y toucher ! Il n'y a pas de meilleur ami qui tienne !_

_- Et pour ton futur beau-frère il faut aussi une autorisation expresse du Sauveur ? Se moqua Ron_

_- Je viens de me disputer avec ta sœur à ce sujet Ron, vous devez comprendre qu'il n'y aura pas de mariage. Je n'aime pas ta sœur de cette manière et je ne veux pas d'elle ! J'aime les garçons Ron, je te l'ai déjà dit au début de l'année quand ta famille a voulu organisé des fiançailles avec Ginny. Mettez vous dans la tête qu'il n'y aura ni fiançailles, ni mariage, ni bébés. _

_- Avec tout ce que ma famille a fait pour toi Harry tu nous le dois ! Mes parents t'ont accueilli comme un fils, nous t'avons tous aimé comme un membre de notre famille ! Tu DOIS épouser Ginny ! Maman en a parlé avec Dumbledore, vous serez mariés cet été et c'est tout !_

_Harry ne pouvait rien répondre à ÇA ! Comment faire entendre raison à des gens aussi obtus et têtus que Ron et Ginny. Non ce qui le blessait vraiment c'est que Molly et Dumbledore ne prennent pas en compte ses sentiments et l'obligent à faire ce qu'il ne voulait pas !_

Après cette dispute Harry avait évité ses amis le plus souvent possible, se rapprochant d'autant plus de Neville. Il avait envoyé une lettre à Sirius pour le prévenir des manigances des Weasley et du directeur, celui-ci furieux avait cherché une solution avec Remus pour éviter cela. Ensemble ils s'étaient rendus à Gringott en secret pour trouver une alternative. Les gobelins sensibles aux souhaits de Lord Black et du futur Lord Potter, deux de leurs plus riches clients, avaient secrètement émancipé Harry. Même si le vieux sorcier organisait un mariage avant son dix-septième anniversaire le 31 juillet, celui-ci ne serait pas valide. Éloigné de ses anciens amis Harry ne pouvait que se lier davantage à son petit ami, se faisant il se détachait peu à peu des idéaux défendus par l'Ordre du Phoenix.

Alors pendant la sortie à Pré-au-Lard apercevant Hermione, Ginny et Ron qui le cherchaient partout, il s'était éloigné de la ville vers la forêt. Le problème quand on est Harry Potter c'est que les ennuis finissent toujours par nous trouver. Et là les soucis se présentaient sous la forme de six mangemorts. Oups…

Donc depuis il était enfermé ici…

Harry somnolait contre les parois glacées du cachot réprimant les nausées qui le prenaient sans cesse. La porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit sur Lucius Malfoy et Severus Rogue.

« Le maître vous attend Potter ! Debout !

- Toujours aussi aimable professeur Rogue…

- Toujours aussi insolent Monsieur Potter !

En se levant Harry ne put réprimer son haut-le-cœur et vomit aux pieds des deux mangemorts.

- Malade monsieur Potter ? La nourriture fournie n'est pas à votre goût peut-être ? Ricana le blond

Le petit brun ne releva pas et suivit Rogue à l'extérieur du cachot. Après avoir parcouru quelques mètres, il déglutit à nouveau sous l'œil intrigué des deux adultes. Au bout de dix minutes et de nombreux arrêts, ils pénétrèrent dans une grande salle pleine de monde. Tous les mangemorts étaient debout installés sur le pourtour de la pièce, tandis qu'au centre assis sur un trône se trouvait Lord Voldemort. Quand Rogue, Malfoy et Harry entrèrent, la salle se tut immédiatement.

« Approche jeune Potter… Puis-je savoir ce qui a pris autant de temps Lucius ? Severus ?

- Potter a été malade tout au long du trajet My Lord.

- Malade ? Eh bien Harry, le Survivant aurait-il une santé fragile ? Ricana le Lord suivi par toute la Salle.

Harry ne répondit pas, les nausées revenant peu à peu. Le petit brun palissait à vue d'œil.

- Severus ausculte-le ! Je ne peux pas tuer Potter s'il est faible sinon ma victoire en sera moins plaisante.

Rogue s'approcha d'Harry puis lui jeta les sorts de détection de soins. Le dernier enchantement éclaira le ventre du plus jeune de bleu. Abasourdi le professeur de potions réitéra le sort plusieurs fois pour le même résultat.

« Oh Merlin…mais c'est impossible !

- Impossible ? Qu'est-ce qui est impossible Severus ? Répond bon sang et arrête d'imiter les strangulots !

- C'est que…comment dire…Potter porte un enfant Monseigneur, un garçon !

- Potter enceint ? Comment ? Seul les sangs-purs peuvent porter des enfants ! Et nous savons tous que Evans était une Sang-de-Bourbe ! Vérifie Severus !

- Maître je l'ai fait quatre fois pour le même résultat! Potter attend un fils sans aucun doute !

- Donc soit Evans était en réalité une sang-pur cachée soit elle n'est pas la mère du garçon ! Et qui a bien pu le mettre enceint ? Weasley, Longdubat ?

Harry ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il entendait ! Lily n'était pas sa mère…James était-il son père ou avait-il été adopté ? Qui étaient ses parents ? Sirius le savait-il ? Et Dumbledore ? Tout à coup il réagit aux propos de Voldemort.

« Quoi ! Non mais ça ne va pas ! Weasley ne s'approchera jamais de cette partie de mon anatomie ! Et Neville est hétéro ! Vous n'êtes pas net !

- Oh le lionceau sort les griffes ! Rit l'héritier de Serpentard. Alors qui est le père de cet enfant ?

- Euh…

- Tu ne sais pas ?

- Bien sûr que je le sais ! Je ne couche pas avec n'importe qui !

- Alors ? Nous sommes tous à ton écoute jeune Potter !

- C'est moi ! Harry porte MON fils ! s'exclama une voix sortant de la foule…

_J'espère que ce prologue vous a plu! À bientôt_


	2. Chapter 1

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, c'est très gentil à vous !_

_J'ai changé mon résumé afin de préciser que c'est une MPREG afin que ceux qui ne veulent pas lire ce genre d'histoire soient prévenus (après qu'une lectrice m'ait demandé si j'avais 9 ans pour croire que les hommes puissent tomber enceint). La critique aide à avancer et à s'améliorer quand elle est constructive, dans le cas contraire elle est juste désobligeante. _

_J'espère que la suite sera à votre goût…réponse à la question : qui est le papa ?_

_Réponse à Sirius x Severus : je pense que ce que j'ai prévu pour eux devraient te plaire…et t'inquiète je suis pas vexée que tu n'apprécie pas trop l'histoire de mon autre fic (en vérité moi non plus je n'aime pas trop quand c'est comme ça, je cherchais juste un moyen de faire accepter l'union par Monsieur-je-suis-si-fier-Malfoy lol) !Ps : je ne dis pas ça pour t'inciter à la lire mais à un moment il y aura un revirement de situation qui devrait aller dans ton sens (mais c'est pas tout de suite alors je t'inciterai pas à poursuivre ta lecture lol) !_

Un grand merci à mes bêtas lectrices pour leurs conseils et leur question qui m'aident à y voir plus clair…

**Chapitre 1**

_- C'est moi ! Harry porte MON fils ! s'exclama une voix sortant de la foule…_

* * *

Pendant ce temps dans un vieille maison lugubre cachée au centre de Londres, se tenait une réunion dans une cuisine remplie de monde.

« Calme toi Sirius ! Nous attendons le retour de Severus pour connaître les nouvelles. On n'est pas encore sûrs que ce soit les mangemorts qui aient enlevé Harry. Depuis quelques temps il s'éloigne de ses amis, il a peut-être seulement voulu rester seul. Dit Dumbledore en tentant de calmer Sirius qui ne tenait plus en place depuis la disparition de son filleul.

- J'ai le droit de m'énerver si je le souhaite ! Harry est ma famille, mon petit Prongs!

- Severus ne devrait plus tarder Siri, on saura bientôt…Rétorqua Remus dissimulant non sans peine son inquiétude.

- Je m'en moque de Servilus, Harry n'a aucune importance pour lui malgré qu'il soit…

- Stop Sirius, maintenant ça suffit ! Le coupa Dumbledore.

Patmol se renfrogna et quitta la pièce en boudant.

La personne qui venait de déclarer devant une assemblée pleine de mangemorts qu'il était le père de l'enfant du Survivant, avouant par là qu'il entretenait une liaison avec l'ennemi s'avança et ôta son capuchon et son masque.

Face à Voldemort, Draco Malfoy se plaça à côté de son petit-ami depuis un an, Harry Potter.

« Pour une surprise…ainsi dont jeune Malfoy tu es un traître !

- Je suis fidèle à votre cause Maître, je crois toujours en vos idéaux. Mais j'aime Harry…

- Comment oses-tu neveu indigne ! Hurla Bellatrix. Choisir un sang-mêlé, notre ennemi !

- Potter est sans nul doute dans l'autre camp cependant il ne peut pas être un sang-mêlé ! Asséna Severus.

Lucius, lui, était toujours abasourdi. En même temps difficile de se faire à l'idée que son fils unique devienne bientôt le père de l'enfant de Potter…

- Comme…comment est-ce possible ? Vous n'êtes pas censés vous détester ? demanda Narcissa sous le choc elle aussi des révélations du jour.

- On s'en moque de savoir comment ! Pour l'instant je vais devoir te punir jeune Draco, la trahison se paie par la mort ! Alors une dernière volonté ? Interrogea Voldemort en souriant.

- Je demande juste une chance de m'expliquer Maître.

- Nous t'écoutons…

- Draco n'a jamais voulu devenir un traitre, ni un espion. S'exclama Harry qui venait de recouvrer ses esprits. Il a essayé de m'ouvrir les yeux sur le directeur et mes soi-disant amis. Il n'a pas trahi ! Ne le punissez pas ! Finit Harry en pleurant devant une assemblée bouche-bée.

- Hmmm ! Les hormones j'imagine ! Draco ? Quelque chose à ajouter ? demanda le Lord

- Ce qu'il dit est la vérité ! Je l'aime mais ne vous ai jamais trahi pour choisir le vieux fou !

Voldemort, silencieux semblait réfléchir à comment prendre avantage de la situation. Nagini se glissa jusqu'à lui en sifflant.

# Le jeune sorcier possède deux auras…il a l'air délicieux, est-ce mon repas ?

# Je ne suis le dîner de personne ! Répondit le brun en Fourchelangue.

# Jamais je ne mangerai un Parleur petit homme…

Devant les yeux ébahis de toute l'assemblée, le Lord se mit à sourire.

- Un jeune homme plein de surprise…On m'avait dit que tu étais comme moi, un Fourchelangue, cependant c'est la première fois que je t'entends le parler. Une capacité héréditaire, bien que dans ton cas cela résulte de ta cicatrice…nous pouvons imaginer une transmission de la « mère » à l'enfant…Dit le Lord en regardant le ventre d'Harry.

J'ai une proposition qui épargnerait ta vie, celle de ton fils et celle de son père. Tenté ?

- Que voulez-vous de moi ?

- Une alliance Harry Potter ! Tu retournes avec Severus auprès de l'amoureux des bonbons et tu ouvres les yeux et les oreilles…si quelque chose d'intéressant te parvient, tu informes Severus. Mais attention au premier signe de trahison de ta part, je tue le jeune Malfoy et je te traquerai pour te supprimer ! Alors ?

- Si je fais ça je veux un serment inviolable que vous épargnerez ceux que j'aime.

- Qui ?

- Draco pour commencer ! Mes amis : Blaise, Théo, Pansy et Neville. Ensuite mon parrain Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, sa femme Nymphadora Tonks et leur fils Teddy.

- Accordé ! Je promets qu'ils auront la vie sauve si tu m'aides à gagner cette guerre.

- Je le ferai pour ma famille ! De toute manière avec toutes les manipulations de Dumbledore et de mes « amis », je sais que je ne peux plus leur faire confiance. Je me demande seulement jusqu'où le directeur a pu aller. Mais je ne deviendrais jamais un mangemort, je transmets des trucs à Rogue mais ça s'arrête là ! Je ne tue personne, je ne torture pas !

- Severus procède au serment. Et ramène-le.

Une fois le sort effectué, Harry embrassa Draco et suivit le professeur de potions à l'extérieur au point de transplanage.

- Lucius, Narcissa je vous laisse avec votre fils afin que vous discutiez.

L'aristocrate saisit son fils pas le bras et quitta la pièce suivi par son épouse, sa sœur et les frères Lestrange.

Arrivés dans leur Manoir, ils se dirigèrent vers le petit salon.

« Sushi !

- Oui maître Lucius ! Poppa un petit elfe de maison

- Apporte à boire ! Quelque chose de fort !

L'elfe revient quelques instants plus tard avec une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu et des verres.

- Quelle soirée ! Ria Rodolphus.

- Il n'y a pas matière à rire, imbécile ! Comment as-tu pu être aussi stupide Draco ?

- Voyons, Lucius ! Reste calme ! Laisse notre fils s'exprimer sans hurler.

- Je suis tombé amoureux d'Harry, ce n'était pas prévu !

- Depuis quand ?

- Un an…

- Et le bébé ?

- Harry est enceint de trois mois ! La seule chose que tu as contre lui est qu'il est dans le camp du vieux ! C'est un sang-pur, Severus l'a dit, et même le Lord l'a laissé vivant…

- Ta mère et moi voulions te fiancer à la fille de Henry Grengass ! C'est un bon parti !

- Harry aussi ! C'est un sang-pur, héritier des Potter qui étaient riches, un Fourchelangue et il porte mon fils…ton héritier Père !

- Draco a raison chéri ! Le Lord, lui-même, a semblé accepter cette union.

- Comment peux-tu dire ça Cissy ?

- L'un de vous a-t-il entendu le Maître interdire aux garçons d'être ensemble ? Ou vouloir qu'Harry se débarrasse du bébé ?

Seul le silence lui répondit. Chacun réfléchissant à la nouvelle situation.

- La famille est la chose la plus importante pour nous ! s'exclama Narcissa. Tu l'as prouvé toi-même Bella en épargnant la vie de Sirius au ministère l'année dernière. Harry est maintenant un membre de notre famille !

- Il faut un mariage avant la naissance de l'enfant ! Il est hors de question que mon petit-fils naisse en dehors du mariage ! Imaginez le scandale…Dit Lucius vaincu par les paroles de son épouse. Mais quand même Potter…tu ne pouvais pas choisir quelqu'un d'autre ! Et avant que je le considère comme un membre de notre famille, il devra le mériter et s'en montrer digne.

Narcissa sourit à son fils d'un air entendu…Lucius ne perdait jamais sa fierté quelque soit la situation. Elle savait que son mari adorait leur fils et que pour lui il finirait par accepter Harry. Elle était convaincue qu'il ne résisterait pas au bébé…

- Moi j'ai une question ! Ricana Rabastan. Et les parents de votre futur gendre, une idée ?

- L'un des deux est forcément James Potter puisqu'Harry a réussi à se faire émanciper grâce à son parrain et qu'il est désormais Lord Potter ce qui est possible seulement s'il possède le sang de cette famille. Expliqua Draco

- Émancipé ? demanda Bellatrix

- Dumbledore veut obliger Harry à épouser la belette fille cet été avant ses dix-sept ans !

- Et les Weasley sont d'accord avec ça ? Je croyais qu'il voyait le gamin comme l'un des leurs !

- Harry l'a cru pendant longtemps lui-aussi, jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre que Dumbledore avait organisé ça avec leur aide ! Et comme il ne veut pas de ce mariage, Sirius et le professeur Lupin sont allés trouver les gobelins et se sont arrangés avec eux.

- Black et Lupin savent pour vous et le bébé ? L'interrogea sa mère

- Non, il n'y a que Longdubat qui soit au courant. Et il gardera le secret.

- Ah et pourquoi ça ?

- Il sort avec Pansy donc s'il parle, je parle !

- C'est la journée des surprises !

- Tu veux savoir le plus déroutant tante Bella ? Neville ne vous en veut même plus pour ses parents…Il est furieux après Dumbledore ! Sa grand-mère est convaincue que le vieux aurait pu mieux les protéger et qu'ils pourraient les soigner mais il ne le fait pas !

- Les soigner ? C'est possible ? demanda Narcissa. Si on trouve un moyen, on y gagnerait des alliés importants.

- Apparemment c'est faisable Mère. Il y a de nombreuses recherches qui sont menées à ce sujet et des tests concluant ont eu lieu à l'étranger. Seulement quand on a proposé de les faire sur les Longdubat, le comité s'y est opposé en arguant leur dangerosité. Devinez qui le préside ?

- Alors ce vieux fou tire les ficelles…pourquoi ne pas les guérir ? Ils étaient des membres de l'Ordre pendant la première guerre.

- Et si tu souviens de l'époque de Poudlard Lucius, tu dois te rappeler du nom de leurs meilleurs amis…Potter, Black, Lupin et Evans ! Le vieux cache des trucs vraiment pas clairs et les Longdubat sont au courant…Conclu Rodolphus.

- Je vais essayer de m'entretenir avec Severus un peu plus tard pour avoir son avis. Nous devons trouver un moyen de voir de quel côté va la loyauté de Black. Il a peut-être des réponses à donner…

Devant le 12 square Grimmaud, Harry et son professeur de potions attendaient que la rue se vide de ses passants.

« Pas un mot sur ce que vous avez entendu ce soir, Potter ! Les murs ont des oreilles alors gardez vos questions pour le moment où vous serez certains que personne n'écoute. Compris ?

- Oui professeur Rogue, je ne suis pas idiot, Merci !

- Laissez-moi en douter… Qui est au courant pour votre grossesse ?

- Seulement Neville ! Vous n'allez pas dire à Dumbledore ce que j'ai fait avec le Lord ?

- La question de ma loyauté ne vous concerne pas ! Sachez seulement que je garderai votre secret. Et qui vous a ausculté ? Pompom ?

- NON ! Je ne me sentais pas bien depuis quelque temps quand Théo a dit en blaguant que j'avais un « polichinelle dans le tiroir ». Une semaine plus tard c'était encore pire alors Blaise a lancé le sort Pregnancy Revelio pour rire ! Je peux vous assurer que quand le sort a viré au bleu, on a tous flippé. Mais on ne savait même pas que c'était possible…

- La dernière grossesse masculine recensée date de plusieurs siècles alors ce n'est pas étonnant.

- Recensée ?

- Nombre de ses grossesses sont cachées et restent secrètes. Un enfant né d'une telle union deviendra un sorcier très puissant. De plus le premier né héritera des deux héritages familiaux. Dans votre cas par exemple, l'enfant que vous portez sera l'héritier de la famille Malfoy et celui de la famille Potter. Un futur sorcier puissant et très riche…

Harry resta pensif face à ces révélations. La journée qui venait de se passer avait été riche en rebondissement. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ses parents…qui étaient-ils ? Il lui fallait interroger discrètement son parrain. Il s'inquiétait aussi pour son petit-ami, il espérait que ses parents ne réagiraient pas trop mal à la situation. Draco lui avait dit qu'ils le prendraient bien une fois le choc passé, mais lui avait du mal à penser à un Lucius Malfoy en papi gâteux…Son esprit imagina l'aristocrate en train de changer un bébé et il se prit à rire.

- Heureux de voir que tout ça vous amuse Potter !

- J'imaginais Lucius Malfoy changer la couche de son petit-fils.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry fut surpris de voir son profession de potion si taciturne et froid, sourire. Il se demanda même si c'était le vrai Severus Rogue…

- Bon Potter ne restez pas planté comme une mandragore, bougez-vous un peu les fesses ! La rue est vide nous pouvons y aller ! Votre chien galeux de parrain doit vous attendre en hurlant sur tout le monde…

Ah non c'était bien le bon !

La première chose qu'Harry vit en entrant fut les bras de son parrain qui se refermaient sur lui.

- Oh Harry ! Tu vas bien ! J'ai eu si peur pour toi, enfin tout le monde a eu peur mais moi le plus…Hein Moony c'est vrai !

- Laisse-le respirer Siri, tu l'étouffes !

- Lupin a raison le clébard, je ne l'ai pas sauvé pour que tu le tues !

- Ah Severus, Harry, vous voilà sain et sauf ! Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Albus Dumbledore avec son sourire hypocrite de grand-père bienveillant sur le visage.

Maintenant qu'il avait des doutes sur lui, Harry ne voyait plus que ses manipulations derrière ses faux sourires.

- J'ai surpris les mangemorts qui avaient enlevé Potter à Pré-au-Lard l'emmener dans un cachot. Le Lord n'était pas présent, ils ont du attendre son retour puisque nul n'avait réussi à le joindre. Au bout de trois jours, j'ai entendu Bellatrix et son mari parler du retour du Lord. Je suis donc allé chercher Potter dans sa cellule en stupéfixant les gardes, j'ai délivré le morveux et jeté l'oubliette aux mangemorts. Personne ne m'a vu entré et j'avais prévenu Lucius que je restais à Poudlard faire des potions pour Pomfresh. Donc ils ne me soupçonneront pas.

- Très bien mon ami ! Et toi Harry comment te sens-tu mon enfant ?

- Ça va…ils m'ont juste assommé et jeté dans une cellule. Ils m'ont même donné à manger. Bizarrement ils ne m'ont pas torturé, deux-trois coups rien de plus.

- Pompom va quand même t'ausculter. Je vais lui dire de passer te voir ici.

- On ne repart pas à l'école ?

- Ce sont les vacances mon chéri. Lui dit Molly. On reste tous ici comme ça vous serez tous ensemble.

Vraiment super…pensa Harry

- Autre chose Harry ! Tu sais que Ginny aura seize ans le 17 janvier (NDA : je sais c'est pas la bonne date mais c'est plus simple pour le déroulement de l'histoire). Molly et Arthur ont accepté le mariage entre vous.

- Je ne veux pas moi ! Je ne l'aime pas, vous ne pouvez pas m'obliger à l'épouser !

- Nous faisons ça pour ton bien Harry, tu dois le comprendre. La cérémonie aura lieu à Poudlard le 18 janvier, tu peux inviter des amis si tu le souhaites !

- Vous ne parviendrez pas à me contraindre d'accepter cette union…Essayez seulement !

Harry, furieux quitta la pièce en claquant la porte.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit Dumbledore ! Je suis son parrain et je m'y oppose.

- Tu ne peux rien opposer Sirius, Harry n'est pas sous ta garde ! Il épousera notre petite Ginny et sera heureux ! Cria Molly.

Sirius sortit à son tour suivi de Remus qui lança un regard noir aux personnes présentes.

- Black aboie toujours autant…Cependant il a raison Albus, contraindre Potter n'est pas une bonne idée. Vous allez vous le mettre à dos. Vous devriez faire attention au retour de manivelle qui pourrait être brutal.

- Rien de tout cela ne vous concerne Severus. Occupez vous de votre mission d'espionnage et de vos potions.

Rogue partit rejoindre discrètement les Maraudeurs pour tenter de voir ce qu'ils savaient. Il devait aussi trouver un moyen de prévenir les Malfoy de ce qu'il avait appris afin de trouver une solution.

Dans la cuisine, l'infirmière venait de sortir de la cheminée. Après les directives du directeur elle alla ausculter son patient.

- Mr Potter ! Croyez-vous que les ennuis cesseront un jour de vous poursuivre ?

- Je l'espère Pompom…

Mme Pomfresh fit à Harry tous les tests afin de vérifier sa santé.

- Oh Merlin ! Tu es enceint Harry …pourquoi tu n'as pas l'air surpris ?

- Je le savais, ça fait trois mois environ !

- Ah les Potter ! Vous ne faites rien comme les autres apparemment…

- Que voulez-vous dire Pompom ? C'est à propos de mon père ?

- Bon je dois prévenir le directeur ! Impossible que vous épousiez la jeune Weasley dans ces conditions. Qui est le père ?

Harry ne répondit rien mais il avait conscience que l'infirmière avait détourné volontairement la conversation. Perdu dans ses réflexions il ne l'entendit pas quitter la pièce. Se rendant compte de ses paroles, le jeune sorcier se précipita à sa suite pour l'empêcher de parler au directeur.

Arrivé dans les escaliers proche de la porte, il écouta la conversation de Mme Pomfresh avec le directeur qui s'étaient éloignés des autres membres de l'Ordre pour parler discrètement.

- Vous devez annuler le mariage Albus ! Le jeune Potter attend un enfant.

- Vous êtes sûre Poppy ?

- Évidemment ! Nous devons trouver qui est l'autre géniteur du bébé.

- Non ! Il doit épouser Ginny Weasley, il n'y a pas à discuter de cela. Faites lui prendre une potion qui le fera avorter à son insu et le problème sera réglé. Je retourne à Poudlard, occupez-vous de tout ça avant la rentrée !

Sans un mot de plus le directeur se dirigea vers la cheminée. Un instant plus tard il disparaissait dans des flammes vertes laissant derrière lui une infirmière outrée.

Harry, les larmes aux yeux, posa une main sur son ventre et se retourna pour remonter dans sa chambre. Quelques marches plus hautes dans l'escalier se trouvaient son parrain et son oncle de cœur abasourdis.

- Venez ! Je vais tout vous raconter…

Les deux sorciers suivirent Harry dans sa chambre, une fois à l'intérieur Remus lança un sort d'insonorisation à la pièce.

- C'est vrai Louveteau ? Tu attends un enfant ?

- Oui Oncle Moony c'est vrai…Harry s'effondra en pleurs dans les bras de son parrain. Et le directeur veut faire du mal à mon bébé ! Oh Siri ne le laisse pas faire…

- On va vous protéger Mini-Prongs ne t'inquiète pas ! Mais qui est l'autre père ?

Harry avait tellement peur de la réaction de son parrain et de son oncle qu'il ne se rendit pas compte que ceux-ci ne semblaient pas troublés par sa grossesse, impossible étant un sang-mêlé. Pas plus qu'il n'avait relevé le fait que ni l'infirmière ni le directeur ne soient déconcertés par cela eux aussi.

- Là ça ne va pas vous plaire…Draco Malfoy !

- QUOI ?

- Il est vraiment différent de ce qu'il semble être ! Je l'aime et lui aussi m'aime ! Il est heureux pour le bébé ! Ne soyez pas fâchés contre moi…

- On n'est pas en colère contre toi louveteau, on est seulement surpris ! Si tu dis qu'il t'aime, c'est l'important.

- Vous n'êtes pas censé vous détester ?

- Ce ne seraient pas les premiers n'est-ce pas Siri ?

Harry fronça les sourcils en entendant les propos de son oncle. Parlaient-ils de ses parents ?

- Il faut prévenir ton petit-ami des propos de Dumbledore et vous protégez des Malfoy et de Voldemort. Déclara Remus. Harry pourquoi baisses-tu la tête ? Qu'as-tu fait ?

- Quand j'étais enfermé, il est venu me voir mais il m'a laissé la vie sauve quand il a su pour le bébé.

- Qui ? Lucius ou Voldemort ?

- Voldemort ! Je ne sais pas comment Mr Malfoy l'a pris. Draco doit en discuter avec sa famille.

- Et tu dis qu'il t'a laissé partir comme ça…Bizarre !

- On a fait un serment inviolable…

- C'est une blague, j'espère Harry ? Cria Sirius.

- Non, répondit le petit brun honteux. J'ai promis de lui transmettre tous les renseignements capables de l'aider dans la victoire contre ma vie, celle de mon fils, de Draco, de mes amis serpentards, de Neville, la tienne Siri et celle de Moony, Nymph et Teddy.

- Chéri, pourquoi tu as fait ça ! On aurait trouvé une solution tous ensemble.

- Quand il a su que le père était Draco, il a voulu le tuer devant mes yeux. Je l'aime, je ne pouvais pas le laisser me l'enlever. Ne me détestez pas pour avoir voulu protéger les gens que j'aime…Vous auriez fait pareil dans la même situation !

- C'n'est pas faux ! Et même si tu tuais quelqu'un je t'aimerai encore Mini-Prongs !

- Je lui ai dit que je ne serai jamais un mangemort et il a accepté ! Une fois qu'il aura gagné, il nous laissera tranquille. On pourra quitter l'Angleterre et commencer une nouvelle vie loin d'ici.

- Mais Harry, nous ne pouvons pas tourner le dos à l'Ordre et aller avec les Ténèbres, ils ont tué James et Lily, et tellement d'autres encore…Répliqua Sirius.

- Je pensais comme toi Parrain, mais tu as entendu Dumbledore…il veut tuer mon bébé, me forcer à épouser Ginny et personne ne dit rien contre ça ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi il fait tout ça mais tant que mon enfant est en sécurité rien d'autre n'a d'importance pour moi !

- Je ne veux pas donner raison à Harry, Sirius, mais nous savons tous les deux que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond ! J'ai croisé Augusta Longdubat la semaine dernière et elle est furieuse après Albus, il a encore refusé les tests pourtant très concluants. Il s'acharne à garder Frank et Alice enfermés dans leur tête ! Même Minerva trouve que l'acharnement du directeur et des Weasley est suspect. Il est temps d'ouvrir les yeux sur la réalité Siri. Trop de choses sont cachées et manipulées. Albus aurait pu te sortir d'Azkaban ou te faire innocenter maintenant mais rien ! Il nous garde tous éloigner de la vie d'Harry ! Voldemort est un sorcier sans cœur et meurtrier mais si pour assurer la vie de ma famille, il faut l'aider : je le ferai, pour mon fils, pour Nymph, pour toi, pour Harry et son bébé !

- Tu as raison mon Moony ! Comme toujours tu es la voix de la sagesse ! Je ne choisirai ni Voldemort, ni Dumbledore, je choisis Harry ! Et puis voyons le bon côté des choses : les fêtes de famille seront animées avec les Malfoy…Je vais pouvoir embêter ce bon vieux Lucius comme par le passé. Ricana Sirius

- Oh Patmol, grandis un peu !

- Comme si lui allait se gêner…

- Oh merci ! Vous êtes vraiment super tous les deux ! Je vous adore…

- Il faut un moyen de les prévenir à propos du bébé cependant ! On ne peut pas passer par Severus je ne sais pas où va sa loyauté. On ne peut pas prendre le risque de nous dévoiler à un agent de Dumbledore.

- On peut utiliser Kreatur peut-être puisqu'il est lié à la famille des Black. Et Narcissa et Bellatrix sont des Black elles aussi ? demanda Harry à son parrain

- Ouais on peut ! répondit Sirius sans enthousiasme ! Tu sais que je t'aime plus que tout Harry pour renouer des liens avec ma famille de tarés ! Penses-y quand tu m'offriras mon cadeau de noël ok ?

- Je n'oublierai pas, promis ! Dit Harry en riant

- Bon allons-y ! Kreatur !

- Le maître a appelé Kreatur ? Fils indigne, pauvre Kreatur qui doit le servir…

- Oh la ferme ! Si tu révèles le moindre de mes mots à des personnes non autorisées je t'accroche dans le hall d'entrée, compris ?

- Oui maître ! Répondit l'elfe soupçonneux.

- Tu vas aller trouver Narcissa ou Bellatrix…

- Kreatur va être donné à une bonne famille, l'interrompit l'elfe en pleurant.

- Non imbécile ! Tu vas aller les voir, leur dire que Dumbledore est au courant qu'Harry attend un bébé, il ignore juste qu'il est de Draco qu'il veut qu'Harry prenne une potion d'avortement à son insu avant le retour des enfants à Poudlard. Tu leur dis qu'il veut l'obliger à épouser la fille Weasley le 18 janvier. Ensuite tu diras à Voldemort que nous sommes prêt Remus et moi à espionner l'Ordre s'il protège Harry et son bébé ! Tu as compris ? Et attention pas un mot à l'un des membres de l'Ordre ni à Rogue on a des doutes à son sujet.

- Kreatur fera ce que le maître a décidé ! Kreatur est content que le maître redevienne un vrai Black…dit l'elfe avant de s'éclipser.

- Un vrai Black…tu parles elfe débile !

- Tu devrais être plus gentil avec lui Parrain, rappelle toi de la dernière fois ! Traite le bien et il nous aidera.

- Je vais faire un effort pour toi !

Dans un salon du manoir Malfoy, alors que ces occupants étaient en train de discuter des nouvelles du jour, l'elfe des Black apparut soudainement.

« Maitresse Narcissa et maitresse Bellatrix, Kreatur a un message de la part de maitre Sirius.

- De Sirius ?

- Oui Monsieur Lucius ! Mon maître dit que le vieux directeur a découvert la grossesse du Survivant même s'il ignore l'identité de l'autre père ! Il était très fâché de cela alors il veut que le jeune monsieur Harry prenne une potion d'avortement à son insu. Maitre Sirius dit qu'il veut le marier à la fille du traitre à son sang Weasley le 18 janvier. Mon maître demande une solution pour sauver monsieur Harry et le futur bébé. Il a dit de dire au Seigneur des Ténèbres que le loup-garou et lui acceptaient d'espionner l'Ordre pour lui en échange de la protection de son filleul et de son enfant.

- Tu vas dire à Sirius que nous cherchons une solution et que quand ce sera réglé nous t'appellerons pour transmettre le message. Expliqua Narcissa

- Dis lui aussi qu'il était temps que nous formions à nouveau une famille! Qu'il essaie de convaincre Meda de nous rejoindre, c'est ensemble que les Black sont forts! Termina Bellatrix

- Kreatur va prévenir le maitre tout de suite ! dit l'elfe en s'éclipsant

- Bien ! Voilà qui règle la question de savoir comment ramener Black vers les siens ! Il faut prévenir le Lord des nouvelles ! Ne t'inquiète pas Draco, tout ira bien ! Je suis prêt à aller enlever ton fiancé même à Poudlard ! Déclara Lucius avant de quitter la pièce, accompagné des frères Lestrange et de sa belle-sœur laissant son épouse avec son fils.

- Je suis heureuse pour toi mon ange ! Harry a l'air d'être quelqu'un de très bien. Je suis certaine que le bébé sera magnifique.

- Tu seras une super grand-mère ! Répondit Draco. Mais je suis effrayé par l'idée que quelqu'un puisse leur faire du mal, ils sont ma famille maintenant Mère !

- Ton père ferait tout pour toi chéri, il protègera Harry avec l'aide de ta tante, de tes oncles, celle de ton parrain et celles de Sirius et Lupin. Le Lord lui-même le fera. Tout ira bien tu verras. On va récupérer ton petit-ami, vaincre le vieux fou et ses alliés et vous attendrez calmement la venue de mon premier petit-fils.

- Quand la guerre sera finie, on partira à l'étranger commencer une nouvelle vie. Lupin a envoyé sa femme et son fils en Amérique pour les protéger, on ira les rejoindre là-bas une fois les choses arrangées ici. Harry a vécu trop de choses ici, il a besoin de passer à autre chose. Père et Parrain se trompe sur son enfance tu sais ? Sa famille lui a fait beaucoup de mal Mère, il n'a pas été heureux avant de venir à Poudlard. Et puis il découvre des amis, une nouvelle famille et se rend compte que tous l'ont manipulé depuis le début. Il doit s'éloigner pour qu'on puisse être heureux.

- Je comprends mon ange. En transplanant rien n'est vraiment loin on se verra souvent. Si vous voulez partir je vous soutiendrais. Pour ton père, il apprendra à connaître Harry et il l'aimera j'en suis convaincu. Pour Severus, c'est plus compliqué il existe une haine envers le père qu'il a reporté au fils.

- Je sais ça Mère mais cette rancune est puérile.

- Je suis bien d'accord. Et il n'y a pas si longtemps la même haine te liait à Harry.

- Merci de me le rappeler…

- Que veux-tu…Ne dit-on pas que de la haine à l'amour il n'y a qu'un pas…

- Je vais devoir surveiller Parrain quand il est proche d'Harry dans ce cas, il ne faudrait pas qu'il me le pique…Répondit Draco en riant.

_Je vous dis donc à très vite… pour ceux qui suivent union non consentie je ne pourrais pas poster le chapitre demain mais seulement mercredi, sorry…_


	3. NOTE

NOTE

Coucou à tous et toutes !

Je ne peux que vous demander d'excuser mon horrible retard… les raisons sont diverses : ma fille, ma thèse, mes groupes de TD, etc.

Je vous tiens donc au courant de la suite des évènements : je reprends la publication de mes publications. Vendredi il y aura un nouveau chapitre de la fiction Mariage arrangé, samedi les nouveaux chapitres de Une vie nouvelle et Union non consentie. Pour la suite un chapitre tous les 15 jours (plus vite si je peux mais je préfère dire 15 jours pour être sûre) !

Plein de bisous à tous

PS à mes bêtas : êtes-vous toujours disponible pour relire les chapitres ? ou dois-je trouver quelqu'un ?


End file.
